


Whirlwind

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: The Symphony of Our Catastrophe [11]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Missing Scene, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Short & Sweet, Trust, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Charles and Erik after being fished out of the ocean.





	Whirlwind

   Charles’s clothes felt like weights with the saltwater currently dripping from him. It proved to be the least of his predicament, however, as he tugged the emergency blanket close around himself and tried to suppress his shivers.

   Moira had bustled him and a stoic Erik into one of the rooms below deck and was trying to find a spare set of clothes for him, leaving them alone. Charles couldn’t keep his teeth from chattering and winced at the edge of annoyance radiating from Erik’s mind.

   He hadn’t asked about Charles’s abilities yet, hadn’t said a word since they had been fished out of the frigid water. Charles didn’t blame him, having felt the expansive sense of anger, loss, and helplessness as the submarine faded from view.

   Erik also seemed to be contemplating his near drowning and although Charles didn’t wish to pry any more then was absolutely necessary, there was a strange sense of…warmth, he might even go so far as gratitude emanating from him.

   “Aren’t you cold?” Charles managed to get the words out just barely.

   Steel-green eyes met his, frowning, “no. The wetsuit is enough.”

   Charles didn’t even need his telepathy to know that was a lie. He wouldn’t begrudge the man’s refusal to show weakness, however, considering he just found himself on a government ship, the very last place he wanted to be.

   The door swung open with a bang, Moira’s arms filled with clothes, “I think these will work, come on.”

   She began to guide him toward the bathroom and Charles was hit with a disconcerting spasm of suspicion, directed entirely at Moira of all people. A glance back revealed Erik glaring at her head, jaw clenched. Uh.

   “Moira,” Charles forced himself to pause despite his rapidly numbing limbs. “Would you go find some fresh clothing for Erik?”

   He was somewhat gratified by the guilty shock in her expression for having forgotten. It was alright, from what Charles had seen, Erik made a career out being invisible to everyone around him.

   “Of course. You get changed and then get under the extra blankets. We’ll be on shore in thirty.”

   Charles nodded gratefully and disappeared into the bathroom. He made quick work of peeling away the freezing clothing, sighing in relief when it was replaced with dry articles. In the other room, Charles could feel Erik’s unease, the restlessness of being confined without clear instructions.

   He didn’t blame the man. There was a lot to explain if Charles was to convince him to work with them. And Charles did want that, despite the man’s less then gentle demeanor because if he failed to convince him, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind Erik would end up dead.

   Erik was a powerful mutant; Charles had felt it. With some guidance he could be so much more and maybe, just maybe he’d learn to live without the burning rage that had been consuming the otherwise orderly mind.

   Opening the door, Charles was startled to find Erik standing just outside, the wetsuit gone and replaced with black long-sleeve shirt and jeans. He stared down at him with a weary expression and what he would dare say was a protective edge glancing across his mind.

   “You were taking awhile,” Erik murmured in his deep baritone.

   Charles shook his head, “my fingers were numb-”

   Erik surprised him by a slipping an arm around his shoulders and directing him to the bed. He was quickly bundled up inside with heaps of blankets laid on top. Charles would be indigent about the childish treatment if he wasn’t so thankful for the warmth.

   Erik himself, took a seat on the edge of the bed, half turned toward the door like he was standing guard. It was difficult not to simply engulf himself in Erik’s mind, his curiosity hounding him but that wouldn’t be fair.

   Still, it was nearly impossible to avoid surface thoughts and emotions.

   At the moment what he was getting was the impression of…relief? With illusions to that ever-present rage. There as also a healthy dose of distrust, which Charles was surprised to find not directed at him, despite his invasion of Erik’s mind, but at…well just about every human on the ship.

   Charles winced at that.

   “Are you alright?” Charles ventured.

   “Fine.”

   Well that at least seemed to be true, “where did Moira go?”

   Erik glanced at him, a light frown, “said she needed to brief someone.”

   Ah, that made sense.

   “You work for the CIA?”

   Charles blinked at Erik, taking in his scrutinizing gaze, “it’s a very recent development. I’ve been taken on for a special unit for mutants. Hopefully we’ll be able to help take down Sebastian Shaw.”

   He watched as Erik digested the information, doubt broadcasting strongly from his mind. Charles knew better then to push; it would be easier once they made it back to base and he could see the evidence.

   “Do they have files on Shaw?”

   “Yes,” Charles answered promptly. It might not be his information to give but it would at least give Erik a reason not to run off as soon as they reached the shore.

   There was a moment of surprise in the depths of Erik’s eyes, no doubt because he gave it up so willingly, but there was also a glimmer of respect, just as Charles had intended.

   The door cracked open and Moira poked her head in, a relieved smile spreading across her lips, “doing ok?”

   Charles nodded, “yes, much better thank you.”

   She came further into the room and it was impossible to miss the way Erik tensed. Moira, bless her, ignored it, “we are docking now. A car is waiting to take us back to headquarters where we’ll figure this mess out.”

   Charles climbed out of the bed and took his coat from Moira, ready to follow her out. Just as he moved forward, he felt Erik’s presence along his back, almost close enough to touch. That glint of protective instinct stabbed into his subconscious again, an urge to keep an eye on him that should have been demeaning but only served to make Charles smile softly.

   He understood that Erik only felt that way because Charles was obviously the first mutant he’d knowingly encountered in his life and was afraid of being suddenly left alone again. It was only natural really, the only thing that wasn’t natural was the fact that Charles, inexplicably, felt exactly the same way about this tall, dangerous man.

  A problem for another time.


End file.
